O grave problema de Sirius Black
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Sirius Black tem um problema gravíssimo. Um trauma. Uma lacuna emocional. Qual será esse grande medo que o impede de, bom, chegar aos finalmente com seu amado lupino?


**Título – O grave problema de Sirius Black**

**Autora –**Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta –**Shi-chan.

**Sinopse –**Sirius Black tem um problema gravíssimo. Um trauma. Uma lacuna emocional. Qual será esse grande medo que o impede de, bom, chegar aos finalmente com seu amado lupino?

**Casal –**Sirius Black e Remus Lupin

**Gênero –**Comédia

**Disclaimer –**Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter não me pertencem. Essa fic é yaoi. Não gosta, não leia.

**Exclarecimento: **por uma série de problemas, eu tive que tirar essa fic do ar. Peço desculpas as pessoas que a acompanharam; bom, aqui está de novo meu pedaço de surto ^^

**Agradecimentos**: a todas pessoas lindas que me ajudaram. Vocês sabem quem são.

**O grave problema de Sírius Black**

Eu, Sirius Black, tenho um problema. Um grandessíssimo problema. Um problema que nem o próprio Dumbledore, mestre de frases inteligentes que parecem escrotas, poderia resolver. E olha que o querido diretor de Hogwarts já conseguiu convencer uma menina de que baratas são seres fofos – não me pergunte o porquê dele fazer isso com a pobre menina.

E o pior de tudo é que essa maldição divina está atrapalhando a minha, vamos dizer assim, interação colorida e profunda, com o Remmy.

Não, meu problema não é ejaculação precoce. Antes fosse. Eu precisaria só tomar uma poção e tudo estaria resolvido. Porém, a vida não é simples, e tudo que pode acontecer de ruim com uma alma caridosa, aconteceu comigo. Oh Merlim, por que o senhor me deu um problema tão sonserino? Sim, porque, convenhamos nada mais sonserino do que um problema insolúvel que atrapalhe suas "noites saltitantes".

E o pior de tudo é que o Remmy, meu amado lobo de focinho gelado, está pensando que o problema é com ele. Humf, como se o Senhor Monitor adorado pelas alunas do primeiro ano, pudesse ter algum problema. Acredita que ele até veio me perguntar se ele não estava me satisfazendo, ou se eu não me sentia mais atraído por ele.

HÁ, até parece. Ele não sabe como eu anseio resolver esse problema e partir logo para o ataque. Se eu consegui resolver essa maldição da família Black – porque eu acredito piamente que tem dedo da minha mãe nessa minha situação – eu sou capaz de agarrá-lo no meio de uma aula de Transfiguração, e mostrar para a McGonagall aquilo que ela já esqueceu que existe há décadas.

Outra coisa, como ele ousa pensar que eu não o acho sexy? Francamente, o Remus precisa começar a se olhar no espelho. Como alguém, em sã consciência, não acharia Remus Lupin à coisa mais agarrável do mundo? Aquela carinha de menino, os doces olhos castanhos, a pele clara, o porte bem feito... Tudo nele é perfeito. Absurdamente perfeito e sexy.

E EU NÃO CONSIGO APROVEITAR TODA ESSA PERFEIÇÃO POR CAUSA DO MEU PROBLEMA!

Certo, controle-se Sirius. Não é gritando em plenos pulmões, no meio do salão comunal, como você acabou de fazer, que você vai resolver a sua situação. Humf, já até imagino que amanhã um bando de menininhas sem sal vão me perguntar qual é o meu problema. Ok,depois eu penso em uma boa desculpa para as fofocas matinais, agora vou pensar em uma solução.

**Duas horas depois**

Eu já perdi duas horas do meu precioso dia, e nenhuma solução apareceu. Não senhor, nem uma mísera solução, nadinha. Nem algo semelhante a uma solução. Necas de pitibiriba. (**1**).

Oh meu pai do céu, eu quero desfrutar daquele corpo da maneira que ele deve ser desfrutado... Por que mãe, por que a senhora me rogou uma praga tão cruel? Poxa, eu não gosto da senhora, a senhora não gosta de mim, não podíamos viver em paz no nosso não-gostar? A senhora tinha que dificultar minha precária vida?

Velha maldita. Um dia você me paga. Sabe o que eu vou fazer? Vou aparecer em um daqueles chás patéticos que a senhora freqüenta e contar para toda alta sociedade bruxa o que a senhora e o senhor seu marido fazem nas madrugadas perdidas. Vou contar para todo mundo que a senhora o chama de "meu chiaua devorador gostosão", e ele retribui te chamando de "meu girassol desabrochado".

Sim, eu sei que é uma mentira deslavada, mas imagina como vai ficar a sua imagem depois que essa pequena meia-verdade se espalhar pelo mundo bruxo? Hoho, eu vou rir tanto.

Sinto a poltrona afundar ao meu lado. Olho e vejo o James... JAMES! Eu posso pedir para ele me ajudar. Tudo bem que isso implica em contar a causa da minha insatisfação, e possivelmente ser zoado até o fim da vida, mas tudo pelo Remmy. Pelo Remmy e pela nossa satisfação sexual!

"Prongs, eu preciso te contar uma coisa" Ele me olha como se tivesse acabo de ser obrigado a comer bosta de dragão. Deve ter levado outro fora da Evans.

Típico. Há anos isso acontece, e ele ainda não se acostumou? O pior é escutá-lo nas madrugadas a chamá-la enquanto dorme. Se ele se restringisse apenas ao nome da ruiva estourada, tudo bem, mas não, ele inventa cada apelido, como por exemplo, 'meu pudim de morango', 'minha maçãzinha do amanhecer' e outras coisas bregas do gênero.

"Tira essa cara de derrotado e presta atenção no que eu vou te contar".

"Pad, eu não tenho ânimo para escutar suas teorias sem sentido" Como ele ousa falar isso? Tudo o que eu falo tem muito sentido! Ele apenas não compreende por ser burro demais.

"Não é uma teoria, é um problema..."

"Junte-se ao clube. Eu também tenho um problema" James anda tão para baixo... Depois de resolver a minha situação eu vou dar um jeito na Evans. Oh menina mais temperamental!

"Ok, mas o seu problema deriva do fato do senhor tentar, há anos, comer de um fruto e nunca conseguir nem sentir o cheiro. O meu problema é bem pior!"

"Pior em quem sentido? Você perdeu o jeito?" Humf, quem perdeu o jeito foi ele que há meses não consegue comer fruto algum.

"Não, panaca. É um problema bem grave." Ele me olha sério. James pode ser o amigo mais biruta e feliz que alguém pode ter, mas quando é preciso ele fica sério e faz o que for preciso para me ajudar.

"Nossa, o que aconteceu? Algum parente seu morreu?".

"Não, infelizmente, estão todos bem vivos e sadios. Blacks são vasos ruins, demoram a quebrar". E isso é verdade. Até mesmo a minha prima Andrômeda possui a super resistência dos Blacks.

"Então, o que aconteceu? Algum problema com o Remus?".

"Quase isso. O Remus tem um problema, porque eu tenho um problema". James me olha assustado. Ele deve estar pensando algo bem terrível, mas nem um pouco próximo ao real motivo.

"Explique-se melhor." Quer saber quando o Prongs está prestando atenção no que você fala? Observe se ele arruma os óculos de alguma maneira, como ele acabou de fazer. Caso contrário tenha em mente que você terá que repetir a mesma história milhões de vezes.

"Bom James eu desenvolvi uma fobia nos últimos anos, e essa fobia vem atrapalhando meu relacionamento de uma maneira... Bem, como posso dizer...?"

"Ta, já entendi como a sua fobia está te atrapalhando" James ficou vermelho... Oh coisa meiga, envergonhado com algo tão comum... "Então, qual é essa sua fobia".

"Você tem que prometer não rir. Eu sei que vai parecer uma fobia idiota, mas ela está me atrapalhando". Eu sei que mesmo falando para ele não rir, ele não vai se controlar.

"Ok, prometo não rir".

"James, eu falo sério..."

"Ok, eu juro! Agora fala logo."

"Bom, é assim eu tenho um medo, melhor dizendo, um pavor imenso, de umbigos..." Olho para meu amigo descabelado e vejo que ele está tossindo para tentar segurar o riso. "Ok James pode rir...".

"" James caiu da poltrona e começou a rolar no chão. Tudo bem, eu posso aquentar. Daqui a pouco essa crise de riso acaba.

**Trinta minutos depois**

James parou de rir, porém ainda me olha como se eu fosse o palhaço mais divertido do mundo. Humf, quero só ver quando ele vier choramingar algo sobre a Evans... Eu também vou rir muito!

"Pad, fala sério, umbigos? O que eles têm de mais?"

"Umbigos são nojentos! Eles são muito assustadores. São pedaços de pele em uma forma grotesca, e muito bizarra.".

"Ahhh Pad, fala sério!"

"É verdade. E você já reparou como certas pessoas não os limpam direito? É a área mais nojenta do corpo humano".

"Mas eu tenho certeza que o Remus limpa bem o dele". James ainda mantêm um sorriso no rosto... Eu tenho a impressão que ele não captou a gravidade da situação.

"Limpar, ele limpa... Mas eu continuo tendo pavor! Você não imagina o quanto esse temor tem me prejudicado!"

"Não, não captei mesmo... Por favor, me mostre por que esse seu medo biruta atrapalha suas noites com o nosso doce lobinho."

"James eu não consigo alcançar certas partes baixas por causa desse problema" E lá vai o Prongs gargalhar de novo...

"Como assim? Esqueceu onde fica? HAUAHAUHAU" Joguei uma almofada na cabeça dele, e parece que A Coisa de Cabelos Incontroláveis conseguiu se controlar.

"Não, palerma. É que todas as vezes que eu dirijo a minha mão, ou a minha boca, eu olho para aquele buraco medonho e perco todo o empolgamento. É frustrante ficar desanimado por um mísero pedaço do corpo do Remus..."

"E você já pensou em fechar os olhos?" Nossa, como o James está sério... Será que ele compreendeu a gravidade do problema?

"E você acha que eu já não tentei fazer isso? Mas mesmo assim eu vejo O Umbigo. Parece que o meu cérebro cria tipo de uma imagem na minha cabeça". E essas imagens são assustadoras, eu devo acrescentar.

"Hum, que tipo de imagens?"

"Visões de umbigos segurando facas com suas pequenas mãos gosmentas, cantando Macho Men, e não usando nada além de uma saia de dança flamenca." Viu? Eu disse que era uma imagem assustadora!

"HAUAHUAHAUA, que imaginação!" Humf, ele fala isso por que nunca foi assombrado por umbigos psicóticos e dançarinos de flamenco. "Me diga uma coisa, você sempre teve aversão a umbigos?"

"Não, esse temor começou depois do segundo ano". Malditas férias! Se eu não soubesse a verdade sobre essa parte do corpo eu jamais teria esse problema.

"O que aconteceu para que você desenvolvesse essa aversão?"

"Eu descobri a função dos umbigos." Meu Deus, eu nunca vou esquecer esse fatídico dia...

"E qual seria essa função?" James, você ri, pois inda não descobriu... Acredite, eu sei o que digo. Você ficará traumatizado, como eu. E então, nós poderemos fazer parte da associação 'Eu descobri a verdade sobre o Umbigo e me traumatizei!'.

"A mulher, quando está grávida, precisa fornecer alimento para o bebê remelento. Bom, é pelo cordão umbilical – que posteriormente será só o Pedaço Mal Feito do Corpo – que esse processo ocorre". Viram? Eu disse que era uma situação nojenta!

"Sirius, não tem nada de nojento nisso. É tão bonita a relação entre uma mãe e seu filho". Pobre James... Preso à uma ilusão patética.

"Prongs, você não está entendo... Já imaginou como eu me senti quando descobri que recebia tudo o que a minha mãe engolia? Foi assustador!". Principalmente porque a minha mãe bebe um pouco além da conta.

Hum, será que é por isso que às vezes eu tenho alguns problemas de memória?

Hunf, magina. Até parece que eu teria algum problema físico.

"Bom, confesso que a senhora Black nunca me pareceu do tipo maternal, mas ela não deve ter comido coisas bizarras". James, acredite, eu sei das coisinhas que a minha mãe é capaz de por na boca.

"Oh Prongs, o que eu faço?" Eu preciso de ajuda. Quem sabe um psicólogo especializado em trauma umbigais?

"Já tentou conversar com o Remus?Quem sabe ele não encontra uma solução."

"HÁ, claro. Como se eu fosse, do nada, virar e falar: Hey Moony, sabe porquê eu não estou comparecendo? Por que eu tenho nojo de umbigo! Agora vamos fingir que essa conversa nunca aconteceu, ok?"

"Olha, pelo menos ele vai saber o motivo do seu não comparecimento HUAAHUAUA! Mas sabe o que mais me assusta? A suas visões com umbigos! Da onde você tirou isso?" O James ri porque não foi da Senhora Walburga Black que ele recebeu comida mastigada, através...Da parte que não deve ser mencionada "De uma experiência". De uma experiência MUITO assustadora, devo acrescentar.

"Posso saber que tipo de experiência foi essa?" James, acredite, você não vai querer saber.

"Uma bem terrível. Capaz te espantar todo o óleo do cabelo do Seboso. Hum, quem sabe eu não o apresente ao Ato Que Jamais Deverá Chegar Aos Ouvidos de Pobres Crianças? Ele, ao menos, ficaria mais jeitosinho... Não tão jeitosinho como o Remmy, pudim de mel, mas já seria alguma coisa...

Sim, eu comparo o Remmy a um pudim de mel, problema de quem não gosta.

"Me conte para que eu possa avaliar.Não deve ser algo tão assustador..."

"James, você acha a minha mãe uma mulher sexy?" Devo confessar que, quando minha mãe era jovem, há séculos atrás, ela era apresentável. Ok, bonita, mas isso não muda o fato dela ser quem ela é!

Uma mulher com sérios distúrbios mentais.

"Um pouco acima do peso, mas jeitosinha..."

"Ok, imagine ela com uma roupa de dança flamenca". Oh céus, eu não quero lembrar dessa cena...

"Certo, estou imaginando. E agora?"

"Agora ela imagine ela fazendo um strip, para o meu pai, e ao mesmo tempo, tentando dançar flamenco." Assuatdor, assustador...

"Certo. Ok, cena bizarra, mas o que isso tem haver com a experiência?"O James é tapado demais!

"É essa, oras!" Não me faça explicar, por favor...

"Essa o que?Não vai me dizer que..."

"Eu peguei meus pais fazendo isso nas férias do segundo ano..." O James está branco.

Agora ele está rosa. Vermelho, melhor dizendo.

Eu acho que ele vai ter um ataque de riso...

""É, ele teve um ataque de riso.

**Hora do jantar XD**

O James continua rindo. Ele apenas parou quando a Evans sentou na sua frente e, claro, para não perder o costume, ele a chamou para sair. Mas dessa vez ele se superou. Não senhor, ele nunca tinha usado uma cantada tão ridícula. Pobre Evans, agora eu entendo porque ela o rejeita. Eu também o faria se um moleque pé-rapado me falasse o que ele falou.

Sabe qual foi a cantada?

'Evans você é uma pessoa que limpa seu umbigo. Eu também! Vamos sair e unir nossos umbigos?'

Ridículo, não?E ele ainda não sabe o motivo de tanta rejeição.

Remus acabou de se sentar ao meu lado, mas nem olhou na minha cara.

Nem um "oi", ou algo como "Tá tudo bem?". Não senhor, nadinha.

Vou tentar iniciar uma conversa. Quem sabe eu conto do meu problema.

Humf, até parece que eu vou contar!

"Hey, Moony, onde você esteve essa tarde?"Moony, olhe para mim quando eu falo com você!Eu sou muito mais interessante do que um purê de batatas!

"Por aí..."Por aí?Pessoas idiotas ficam 'por ai'. Remus, você não está me escondendo nada, não é?

"Na biblioteca?"Ok, vamos começar com os lugares óbvios.

"Por um tempo..."Vamos Remus, colabore! "Prongs, já acabou o arroz?" Hey, que interesse é esse em arroz?

E eu? E a minha necessidade em saber onde ele estava?

"Já, mas se você quiser, temos umbigos untados na manteiga HUAAHUAHAUHAUAHUA"

NÃO!ESSE IDIOTA AUMENTOU MEU TRAUMA!

Nunca mais conseguirei comer.

"Umbigos? Quem comeria umbigos Prongs?" Prongs? Ele chama o ser Descabelado que provavelmente vai apanhar amanhã cedo pelo apelido e a mim não oferece nem um cumprimento?

JÁ CHEGA!Eu me recuso a ficar nessa mesa!

"Ora, o Pad anda tentando comer um..."SANTO, DEUS. DO. CÉU!

Eu vou embora!Me recuso à ficar nessa ficar sem janta, mas quem disse que eu conseguiria comer depois de tal visão do inferno?

"Pad HAUAHUAHAUAHUHA, N-não vai HAUAHUAHAUHUA EMBORA HUAHUAHAUHUAHAUHAUA" Morte a todos os Potters!

"Potter, sabe o que eu desejo? Que o senhor encontre a digníssima Sra. Evans na cama com o Seboso! Passar bem!" Nem me dignei a olhar para trás.

Hoho, agora o James tem uma imagem assustadora para atormentá-lo nas noites de insônia.

Adoro uma boa vingança.

**Salão Comunal, horas mais tarde**.

O Remus ainda não veio me procurar. Como ele ousa me ignorar por tanto tempo? Eu vou acertar aquele focinho gelado quando o encontrar!

A passagem da Grifinória se abre e vejo o dono do focinho que eu pretendia arrebentar entrar. Ok, agora ele não me escapa. Vou descobrir o que está passando pela cabeça dele para começar a me ignorar.

"Remus, sente-se aqui na minha frente. Nós precisamos conversar". Ele não contra-argumenta, apenas, silenciosamente, senta-se no lugar em que eu indiquei.

"Sirius, nós não precisamos conversar. Eu já descobri tudo. Demorou um pouco para que eu aceitasse a verdade, mas no fim percebi que não havia escapatória. Fazer o que, é a vida..." OH MEU PAI!MEU SANTO BOBO DA CORTE DO REI HENRIQUE VIII, ELE NÃO PODE TER DESCOBERTO MEU MEDO!

Não, ele está só blasfemando. É, é isso. Não tem como ele ter descoberto. Se bem que, isso explicaria o porquê dele estar me evitando.

Não, minha Santa Virgem Protetora dos Marotos, ele não pode estar com nojo de mim e do meu medo idiota!

"O que exatamente você descobriu?" Isso Sirius!Fale calmamente, como se você dominasse a situação! Tente manter o controle, quem sabe você não o convença a não abandona-lo apenas por esse medo bizarro!

"Ora, que você quer terminar nosso namoro." Dá onde o Remus tirou essa idéia absurda? Há, até parece que eu vou deixar ele escapar.

"E você acha isso por que..."

"Ué, porque sempre que você queria terminar com uma menina você começava a evitar momentos íntimos com ela, assim como tem feito comigo" Cacete, tinha me esquecido desse detalhe! E agora? Como vou explicar que essa não era minha intenção?

Como eu vou contar que eu tenho medo de umbigos? Oh céus, parece mais idiota cada vez que eu penso sobre isso.

Já sei, vou dar uma enrolada. Quem sabe, após tanta convivência com o Peter, Remus não tenha ficado um pouquinho tapado?

"Remus, eu não afastei de você porque queria terminar o nosso namoro. Eu me afastei porque estava com pulgas, e não queria que você pegasse também." Há, desculpa brilhante!

"Sírius, você, mesmo sendo o cachorro sarnento que é, nunca teve pulgas. Pode parar de mentir, eu já entendi." Cachorro sarnento? Eu nunca tive sarna, huf!

Meu santo Dumbledor, o Remus 'tá indo embora! Não posso deixa-lo pensar que eu quero terminar o namoro. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!

Céus, não tem jeito, eu vou ter que contar. Tomara que ele seja mais compreensível que o estúpido do Potter.

"Remus espere. Tudo bem, eu te conto o que realmente aconteceu." O vejo voltar para o lugar que eu havia indicado. Ok, agora não tem como voltar atrás.

Depois dessa confissão, era uma vez a moral de Sirius vai valer a pena,é pelo Remus.

"Pode falar". Ele me olha de maneira tão séria. Oh Remus, porque eu tenho que ter um medo tão patético?

"Acontece que, desde o final do segundo ano, eu tenho um medo que, até tempo atrás não me atrapalhava em nada. Porém, nesses últimos meses esse medo, por alguma razão misteriosa, começou a me impedir de, colocando de uma maneira educada, ser mais _ativo_".

"Hum, deve ser um medo muito perturbador. Nada comparado com a visão de umbigos untados que o James criou hoje. Francamente, que imaginação!" He he he, se ele soubesse...

Oh meu pai, o Remus vai me achar o ser mais idiota de Hogwarts! Céus protetores dos grifinórios me protejam. Não deixem que o Remus me abandone por causa desse me terror!

"Bom, é esse". Oração perfeita. Simples, direto ao ponto, e eu sei que o Remus vai entender,

"É esse o que? Não vai me dizer que você... Sirius, não vá me dizer que você tem medo de UMBIGOS?" A expressão da em sua face demonstra surpresa, mas não nojo. Oh Santo Deuses, obrigado por permitirem que o Remus continue me achando normal!

"É, fazer o que? Cada maluco com a sua mania he he he..."

"Mas Sirius, o que gerou esse medo?" Hum, ele não parece com nojo, apenas interessado no motivo – que eu nunca vou contar. Não quero traumatizá-lo. Não, Remus não merece uma visão do inferno como essa.

"Digamos que uma situação bem constrangedora."

"Hum, eu tenho uma idéia para te ajudar. Você já ouviu falar em tratamento de choque?" Oh meu santo, o que será isso? E por que o Remus tem esse sorriso no rosto?

"Não. É uma invenção trouxa?"

"Sim. Bom, não vou perder tempo com a explicação, você vai entender no momento em que aplica-la, apenas me faça o favor de fechar os olhos". Fiz o que ele pediu e esperei. Vindo de Remus não deve ser nada idiota como enfrentar o medo da pior maneira possível.

"Certo Sirius, quando eu falar 'agora' você abrirá os olhos e,aconteça o que acontecer, você não poderá sair correndo, ou olhar para outro lugar que não seja aquele que eu mande, ok?" Hum parece simples. Será que ele vai me mandar olhar algo bem feio?Contanto que não seja para um umbigo, tudo bem.

"Agora." Abri meus olhos e encontrei o rosto dele. Como, por todas as nuvens que parecem com coelhos, ele consegue manter esse sorriso doce após receber uma notícia como a de agora? E ele está sem a camisa. Huhu, Remus quase nu!

"Bom Sírius, agora eu quero que você vá abaixando os olhos bem devagar e fixe no meu umbigo, tudo bem?" NÃO! NÃO ESTÁ TUDO BEM!

"Remus, eu não posso olhar para algo mais à baixo?" Oh céus, eu não quero olhar fixamente para um umbigo!

"N-não!" Hoho, Remus ficou vermelho! "Você não tem nenhum problema com o que fica mais à lá Sirius, quero que você olhe e me diga o que vê.

"Merlim, vamos lá. Eu vejo um pescoço e um tórax. Posso parar por aqui?" Pessoalmente, eu não me importaria em ficar olhando para o Remus o resto da noite.

"Não. Vamos lá Sirius, eu acredito em você!"

"Ok, eu estou olhando para _àquilo_. Remus, seu umbigo está se multiplicando e criando pernas!" Imagens do inferno, saiam da minha cabeça!

"Isso Sirius,continue."

"Bom, agora eles estão segurando foices e cantando Barbie girl." Oh, uma visão nova. Que divertido!

"Sabe Sirius, eu acredito que você pode derrotá-los. Se eu já aceitei a minha condição, você conseguirá matar os umbigos bregas". Nunca havia percebido o quão patético era meu medo após essa afirmação. Remus passou por tantas coisas, e isso não impediu que ele se tornasse a pessoa maravilhosa que ele é hoje.

De fato devo admitir que não sei se eu conseguiria passar por tudo o que e ele passou, e ainda continuar lúcido e tão bondoso. Eu nunca precisei enfrentar nada parecido, a não ser recentemente um medo idiota. Um medo tão idiota que fez com que ele se sentisse mal. Eu não acredito que deixei algo tão estúpido, tão sonserino, me atrapalhar!

Seus umbigos idiotas vocês me pagam! Eu vou matar todos vocês!

"PORRA SIRIUS, MINHA BARRIGA!" Ok, eu confesso, eu não precisava avançar e morder com tanta força a barriga do pobre Moony. Também confesso que não fiz isso apenas para apagar a imagem assustadora da minha mente.

"Desculpa Moony, mas veja, eu superei meu medo! Já posso olhar para o seu umbigo!" Digo apontando para o dito cujo. Todas as imagens assustadoras sumiram, agora só resta um pedaço de pele deformado!

HÁ, EU VENCI, EU VENCI!Minha mãe já não tem mais poderes sobre mim! EU VENCI A SUA VISÃO DO INFERNO VELHA GAGÁ!

Isso merece uma comemoração!

"Que bom Pad. Então, agora você acha que pode terminar um certo assunto que anda bem pendente?" Hoho meu lobinho, eu mau posso esperar!

"Só me responda uma pergunta. Você não dança flamenco, né?" Ele me olha assustado, mas logo começa a rir ao reparar na minha expressão nada séria.

"Não Pad, por quê?"

"Só para garantir, Remus. Só para garantir..."

**Fim XD**

**O Ministério das Maluquices adverte:**

**-Todas as vezes que você não lava seu umbigo, Sirius Black dá um chilique.**

**Evite chiliques caninos. Lave seu umbigo!**

**(1)**Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "what the fuck is that?" Bom, nem eu sei XD. Meu pai falava isso quando eu era criança. Significa – no absurdo mundo dele – algo como "nada de nada".

**Nota da autora:**Bom, uma fic bem feliz,certo?Sinceramente, nem eu sei o que me deu na cabeça para inventar um medo tão absurdo para o pobre Sirius XD. Talvez seja o meu lado sádico, talvez seja excesso de provas...Enfim, nós nunca saberemos XD.

**Agradecimentos**: A linda por betar esse meu bebê, e me ela, eu teria desistido dessa pequena parte de racionalidade XD.

**Aviso**:O Sirius fica triste ao olhar o cabelo do Snape. Eu, quando não recebo reviews. Evitem a tristeza de uma autora, comentem XD!

Beijos!


End file.
